You Hurt Me
by kiki254
Summary: He left because he hurt her and didnt want to she was mad that he left her and the kids i kinda suck at this summary thing.
1. Chapter 1

John wakes up every morning and wish he never did what he did but, he was drunk and couldn't handle himself and it happen, he left his wife and kids to think about what he did he felt like his wife and kids didn't deserve him so he left.

Today John had to get ready for the house show in Jacksonville, Florida

He is so scared that he might bump into Barbie or as known as Kelly to the fans before she left WWE

His phone begin to ring he answered it not seeing who's calling him

"Hey" he said tired

"Hey man its Randy I wanted to know if your still going to the gym with me and Ted"

Yea I'm still going let me get wash up then we can meet up in the lobby"

"OK"

John took a shower and got dressed into his gym clothes and headed to the lobby when he got there he saw that Ted and Randy where already there he walked up to them.

"Hey" he said as he walked up to them

"Hey" they both said

"So your ready to hit the gym" Randy said.

"Yea" John said

"Ok lets hit it" Ted said

_Later on John, Randy, and Ted Went to go get something to eat after the gym Ted had to leave because he had to see his girlfriend Maryse. So it just leave Randy and John._

"Hey man you ok?" Randy ask.

"Yea I'm just nervous

"Nervous?" Randy ask

"Yea" John said

"Since when did John Cena get nervous?"

"I'm serious Randy" John said

"Ok what's wrong?" Randy ask.

"Its Barbie I'm afraid that I might bump into her or she'll see me"

"Listen she probably don't even know you're here in Jacksonville" Randy said.

"Yea your right" John said

"But wait her sister is Maryse so she probably knows"

"Oh your right" John said


	2. Chapter 2

_Later John and Randy paid for the food and left to get ready for the show John wasn't so worried about bumping into Barbie that much but, what he didn't know was that Maryse told her sister to come to the show so she can see the kids. Barbie forgot that John worked on Monday Night Raw so she agreed to go._

Barbie was sitting on the bed thinking when her son came in the room.

"Mom" her four year old son said (note: she has twin boys)

"Yes sweetie" she said.

"Our we going to see auntie Maryse tonight?" He asked.

"Yes why don't you and your brother go get dressed so we can go" she suggested.

"Ok" He said

_They all got dressed and ready to go to the show they arrived to the arena and went straight to the divas locker-room._

"_Hey" Barbie said happy_

"_Hey" Maryse said also happy_

"_Auntie Maryse" Both twin boys said happy running into there auntie arms._

"_Aww I miss you two" Maryse said _

"_We miss you too" Jake said_

"_So I actually didn't think you would come because John works here" Maryse said_

"_What?" Barbie said_

"_You forgot that John works here?" Maryse said surprise._

"_Yea!" Barbie said truthfully _

_OOOOOOOO Maryse said._

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I don't know maybe because if I told you, you wouldn't come" Maryse _saidkindofscared herlittlesisterwillhurt her.

"Why are you scared?" Barbie said

"I'm not scared" Maryse said lying

"Boys do you want to see Randy?"

"Yes" They both say.

_Barbie got up and told Maryse that she would be right back before her and the boys walk out of the locker-room. _They made it to Randy's locker room.

Barbie knock on the door.

'Hey bee" Randy said.

"Hey" she said happy

"Randy!" Both the twins said

"Hey boys wow you two got bigger"

"Thanks" they both said

"Um randy can you watch them for me besides they miss you" Barbie said.

"Sure" He said smiling

"Thanks" She said

"Barbie?" Randy ask.

"Yes" she answered.

"Can we talk?" Randy ask.

"Sure" she said.

_They walked out the room leaving the boys in there to play with there toys._

"Um you know that John works on Raw right? Randy ask.

"Yea Maryse just told me but I'm not going home cause they miss Maryse and you" she said.

"O but what if you run into him What are you going to say?" Randy ask.

"I don't know Randy but I got to talk to Maryse" she said before leaving.

_Barbie was hoping that she don't bump into him but she did._

"Umm sorry" John said he didn't know that he bumped into Barbie. Until he looked in her eyes.

"Barbie?" John ask.

"Yea" she said not looking at him

"I'm sorry" he said

"Yea wateva" she said kind of mad

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here so the boys can see Maryse and Randy since they miss them"

"Look I'm sorry that I left" John said sad.

"I don't want to talk to you" Barbie said

"I understand that but at least let me see the boys"

"Fine how about tomorrow in the morning around nine?" She asked.

Ok

_She walk away not saying another word leaving john standing there. She then walked in the locker-room mad and to see Melina and Eve Torres run up to her with the biggest hug almost knocking her down._

"Hey we miss you girl" They both said.

"I miss you two too" she said.

"Where the boys?" Eve asked.

"There with Randy?" she said.

"Hey I saw that you were a little mad what happen?" Maryse ask.

"Oh I ran into John and know he going to see the boys tomorrow"

"I thought you wouldn't let him see them" Maryse said.

"Why would I do that I mean he left but I wont stop him from seeing them"

**Well that it for this chapter hope you like it I worked really hard on this.**


	3. Chapter 3

_So the show was over and Barbie left to go home with the boys. John was getting ready to leave when randy called his name._

"What's up?" John said

"You were going to leave me?" Randy asked.

"Well no I was gonna wait for you outside" John said

"Oh!"

"Yea shut you up!" John said

"Shut up and lets go" Randy said

_They got in the car and drove to the hotel they were staying in Jacksonville for a few more days._

"Hey man you wanna to go the club?" Randy asked.

"Nah I got to go to sleep"

Why?"

"Cause I'm supposed to go to see the twins"

"Oh wait you ran into Barbie?"

"YeaI was surprised when she didn't slap me or anything" John said.

"Well see ya" Randy said before walking off.

_John went up to his hotel room and took a shower and slid in bed, and went straight to bed. The next morning John woke up around eight thirty and quickly went into the bathroom and got wash up and hurried to Barbie house. John knock on the door of Barbie's house. She open the door not saying a word to him._

"Hey" John said

Hey" Barbie said not very interested in him.

"Boys come down here to see your father" she yelled

_The boys came running downstairs into John Arms_

"Hey dad we miss you" Jonathan said.

"Our you staying?" Jake asked.

"No I cant" John Said

Oh" Both said sad.

_Barbie kinda felt bad that there sons cant have both there parents living in the same house but that what got to happen she don't think she can ever forgive John after what he did._

"Hey boys why don't you go pack your bags" Barbie

Ok" They both said running upstairs

"So can we talk about this hold thing between us please" John begged. She didn't say anything just look at him.

"Come on Barbie please"

"We don't have nothing to talk about"

"Can you just listen to me?" John asked.

I don't… she was cut off by john

"Just listen to me"

"Fine" she said

"I'm sorry I hurt I didn't want but I" John was cut off by Barbie

Why did you leave?" Barbie said tears starting to fill her eyes

"I left because I didn't want to hurt you"

"You hurt be by leaving John!"

I'm sorry how many times I'm going to say that!" John yelled.

Well sorry not gonna fix my broken heart! Barbie yelled. Back.

_The boys ran down stairs with there packed bags no knowing that there parents was fighting._

"we're ready" Jonathan said excited

"Ok lets go" John said mad

"Bye mom" they said before hugging her

"Bye boys" she said kinda mad and sad

_John looked at Barbie before walking out. John helped the boys into the car before getting into the drivers side and driving out of the driveway. Maryse then decided to go check on Barbie. Maryse knock on the door when Barbie open it Maryse saw her sister crying and rushed to hug her._

"Hey hun what's wrong?" Maryse ask worried.

"It was John we had a little fight I'm fine don't worry"


	4. Chapter 4

_So Maryse wanted her sister to feel better so she called the girls up and told them that tonight was gonna be a girls night out._

"I'm not sure I want to do this Maryse" Barbie said

"Why"? Maryse asked.

"I haven't drunk since I had the boys" Barbie said.

"C'mon you need to get your mind off of things" Maryse said

"Ok"

_So they got dressed and headed to the club. John was still a little mad about the fight him and Barbie had but is trying to forget it but she is constantly running in his mind. So John decided to take the twins to get some ice-cream._

"Thanks for the ice-cream dad"Jonathan said.

"Yea thanks" Jake said

"Your welcome so what do you two want to do tonight?" John asked.

"Can we go to the movies?" Jake said

"Sure what do you two want to see?" John asked

"Um MegaMind3D" Both said

"MegaMind3D it is" John said.

_So John drove to the movies theater and they went to go se MegaMind3D. Barbie and the girls are at the club and Barbie wasn't to in to it._

"C'mon Barbie drink a little let loose" Eve said

"I don't want to" she wined.

Listen you have to have fun in order to get your mind off of John" Melina said.

"Fine" Barbie said before ordering her a drink.

_Later on Barbie and the girls were completely drunk but not as much so they decided to go to Barbie house. John and the boys were done watching the movie so John went straight to the hotel. By the time they got there both the boys were sleep so John carried them to the hotel room and help the change into there pajamas and into bed then afterwards he hop in bed and went straight to sleep. The next morning Barbie got a phone call from Vince telling her that he needed to see her. She went straight to the arena and to his office. _

Barbie knock on the door and heard Vince say come in.

"Hey Barbie"

"Hey Mr. McMahon what did you want to see me about?" she asked.

"I want you to come back to wwe" he said

"Um ok but I don't have no one to watch my sons"

"Stephanie will do it"

"Ok" she said

"You will be on Raw ok"

"Ok"

_Barbie was waiting for John to drop the boys off. When Randy called her._

"Hey Randy what's up?" she asked.

"I heard that Vince wanted you to come back did you say yes"

"Yea"

"That's Great I'll see you later then"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

_Just then there was a knock at the door as soon as she open the twins ran into her arms._

"Hey" Barbie said

"Hey mom" both boys said

"You had fun?" she asked.

"Yes" Jonathan said

_The boys then ran upstairs to play leaving Barbie and John alone._

"Um here's there bags" John said handing her there bags

"Thanks" she said taking the bags from John

"Ok well bye" she said closing the door not given John time to say bye.

_Later Barbie and the boys packed there bags so they can get ready for the plane tomorrow. Meanwhile john had no idea that Barbie would be back in wwe but, he is still sad about him and Barbie that he called Randy to talk to him._

"Hey man what did you want to talk about?" Randy asked.

"I wanted to talk about Barbie" John said.

"Why what happen?"

"I miss her Randy"

"I know but she probably doesn't love you anymore John" Randy said

"Randy I'm sure she still loves me" John said

"Yea she probably does but doesn't want to admit it" Randy said

"I just wish I didn't do what I did"

"Yea well you did and you cant fix it how about we go to the gym so you can forget about everything" Randy suggested.

"Ok"

_Randy and John left to go to the gym when Barbie and Maryse was talking about the same thing._

"I miss him ryse" Barbie said.

"I know but why don't you just tell him?" Maryse asked.

"I cant I miss him but I cant forgive him for leaving and every time we talk to each other we end up fighting" Barbie said

"Well all I know is that you two need to get back together" Maryse said

"Listen we need to get some rest cause the plane leave at nine o'clock in the morning" Maryse said.

"Ok Jake ,Jonathan come get ready for bed" Barbie said.

"Ok" both twins said

_They all got dressed in there pajamas and went to sleep. John on the other hand could not sleep he kept thinking about Barbie almost all night until he finally went to sleep. The next morning Barbie, Maryse and the twins got ready for the plane and they left to the airport. Later they got on the plane but Barbie wasn't sitting near the boys she had to sit next to John. John didn't realizes until he came up to the sit and saw her._

"Um hey" john said nervous

"Hi" she said acting like she's mad

_John just set next to her not saying a word. During the whole plan ride Barbie and john didn't say a word Barbie had already went to sleep when the plane ride was done John woke Barbie up not saying a word and quickly getting off the plane._

"Hey mom we wanted to sit next to you" Jonathon said

"I know sweetie I wanted to sit next to you too"

"C'mon lets go"

_They got there stuff and with to the hotel they would be in they then got there key and went to there room._

**It took me forever but here it is. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Barbie and the boys got settle in there hotel room and Barbie, Maryse and the boys went to a restaurant and ate. John was just getting to his hotel room when Ted called his phone._

"Hey Ted what's up"

"Hey John you want to go to the restaurant with me and Ron?"

"Yea I'll meet you in the lobby in about five minutes"

"Ok" Ted said before hanging up the phone

_John got settle in his hotel room and headed to the lobby to meet Ted and Ron. They went to the restaurant and eat then John headed back to his hotel room when he got a phone call from Mr. McMahon telling him to come his office tonight before the show. Barbie got the same call so when she arrive at the arena she went straight to his office and knock on his door._

I see you made it" Mr. McMahon said.

"Yea want you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to put you in a storyline with"… He was cut off b a knock on the door. "Come in" he said

Uh you wanted to see me but I see your busy so I'll come back"

"No no no this involves you too"

"Ok" John sits in the chair next to Barbie.

"So as I was saying I want you to do a storyline with John"

"What?" they both said

"I want you two to do a storyline together"

"Is that a problem?" he asked

"No its fine" John said

"Ok here your script" he said handing them the papers

" When do we start the storyline?" John asked.

"After Barbie wins her match"

"Ok" Barbie said before leaving

"Well you better get ready" Vince said

"Yea bye Vince"

_John went to his locker-room and when he got there he saw that Randy was in his locker-room._

"Hey man what are you doing in here?" John asked

"I'm here find out the info"

"What info?"

What Vince wanted duh"

"Oh I have to do a storyline with Barbie"

"That's awesome dude" Randy said

"I know but I don't think she was happy about it" John said

"Trust me she's happy about it" Randy said

"Yea sure she is" john said rolling his eyes.

_Barbie was in the divas locker-room looking over the script when Melina walked in._

"Barbie" Melina said excited

"Oh hey"

"What's wrong?" Melina asked

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Barbie"

"I have to do a storyline with John" Barbie said

"That's great"Melina said happy

"No its not"

"Yea it is you get to do a storyline with somebody you still love" Melina said.

"I know but I'm not sure about this whole thing its like Vince knows what happen between us"

"Yea about that I kinda told him what happen"

"What why?" Barbie asked.

"It slip out I'm sorry" Melina said

"Its ok"

"Where the twins?" Melina asked

"There with Maryse" Barbie said

"We better get ready for our tag-team match" Barbie said

"Yea" Melina said

_So Melina and Barbie got ready for there match and there now waiting behind the curtains Melina went first since its gonna be a surprise that's she's back they then she heard her theme music playing and she went out and heard thousands of fans screaming which made her happy. Melina and Barbie won there match against Alicia fox and Jillian hall. And now Barbie and Melina walked backstage and Barbie and John had to do there backstage segment._

"Hey Kelly you did great out there and its good to see your back" John said smiling.

"Thanks its good to be back" Barbie said.

"So I better get ready for my match bye Kelly" John said

"Bye and good luck John" she said

"Thanks" John said

'And cut" One of the backstage workers said

_John look at Barbie as she walked away not saying anything it made him sad that since that fight they had she wont say a word to him John headed to his locker-room to wait for his match when it was time he went to the curtains and waited for his theme song to play. John went out and was waiting for his opponent it was Wade Barrett John really dislike him. Luckily the rest of the nexus were banned from ringside. John won his match and was walking backstage when he heard the twins calling him._

"Dad you did great out there" Jonathan said

"Yea" Jake said

"Thanks boys" john said hugging them

"What are you two doing walking around here by yourself?"

"We're not we were with Stephanie and we saw you so she said we can come talk to you" Jonathan said

"Oh I think you two should go cause your mom is probably ready to leave" John said hugging them

"ok bye dad" they both said before running back to Stephanie.

_John then went to his locker-room and change from out his ring attire into some Jersey shorts and a t-shirt then he left the arena and went to his hotel room and took a shower and went sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

_Barbie, Maryse and the twins arrived at the hotel and went to there hotel room and Barbie help the boys change to their pajamas and they went to sleep. The next day Maryse could tell something was bothering her sister cause she was quiet almost the whole day, so Maryse decided to talk to Barbie in private._

"What wrong sis" Maryse asked.

"Nothing" Barbie said.

"I'm your sister I know when something's wrong with you"

"Uh I hate that you know me" Barbie wined.

"Yea well you gonna have to deal with it so spill"

"Its really nothing I was thinking about me and John backstage segment that's it"

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know thats the point the he wont get out of my head"

"Aww you still love him" Maryse said

"No I don't"

"Yea like I'm gonna believe that" Maryse said. But Barbie was just looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that you know you want to get back with" Maryse said.

"We all know it" Eve said coming from out of nowhere.

"I don't want to and where did you come from " Barbie said.

"C'mon stop lying to us and yourself and from out my mothers stomach" Eve said.

"Ok and if I did he would never want to get back together with me"

"Well you don't even know if he want to" Maryse said.

"Can we stop talking about it please?" Barbie asked.

"Fine" both Eve and Maryse said.

_Later Maryse and Eve went to talk to Randy about the John and Barbie._

"Hey Randy do you know if John still love Barbie?" Maryse asked.

"What loves her he cant stop talking about how much he wants to get back with her" randy said.

"Great so we don't have to do a lot of work" Eve said.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Me and Eve are gonna try and get John and Barbie back together"

"OH I wanna help"

"Ok first we have to record both of them saying they love each other" Eve said.

Which probably not gonna be hard to do" Randy said.

"So Maryse and me will go talk to John and record him while you go talk to Barbie and record her" Eve said.

"Ok" Randy said.

_They walked off to where their supposed to be it took Randy so time to find Barbie but he did._

"Hey Barbie can we talk" Randy said

"Uh sure" she said.

"I was wondering if you love still love John?" Randy said taking out his phone to record.

"Um yea" she said.

"Why?" Barbie asked

"I just wanted to know" Randy said running off.

_Maryse and Eve found she and was asking unnecessary questions._

"When your birthday?" Maryse asked.

"You already know" John said

"I do?" she asked

"Yea"

"Ok stop the crap John" Eve said

"What crap you two come up to me asking me some random questions most of them you already know" John said.

"Ok lets just ask him are real question" Maryse said.

"Ok are you still in love with Barbie" Eve asked. While Maryse is taking out her phone.

"Yea but what my love life have to do with anything?"

"Just mind your business John" Both said walking off.

_While Maryse and Eve was walking Maryse dropped her phone but didn't know. Then while Randy was walking he tripped and felled and his phone was out of his sight. Then Maryse and Eve walked up._

"Hey Randy what ya looking for?" Eve asked.

"Um my phone I drop it when I tripped"

"You lost your phone great Randy just great" Maryse said

"Well you got your phone so we can just tell Barbie" Randy said

"Yea your smart Randy" Eve said.

"Thanks"

"Uh oh" Maryse said.

"Why did you say uh oh?" Eve asked.

"I think my phone felled out while we were walking" Maryse said.

"Great are plan backfiring on us" Eve said.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Randy asked.

"We can just get them together" Maryse said

"But how they want go near each other?" Randy asked

"Don't worry I'm gonna wing it" maryse said.

"What do you mean wing it?" Eve asked.

"I mean we are gonna set them up me and Eve will tell Barbie that we are gonna have a girls night out but we really are gonna take Barbie to a restaurant and your gonna take John Ok" maryse said

"Ok I just hope this works cause I'm really tired of them fighting or not talking to each other unless they have too" Randy said.

"So lets go" Eve said.

_Randy headed to John hotel room while Maryse and Eve headed to Barbie hotel room. Randy knock on John hotel room door when John open the door Randy saw an upset John._

"Hey man what's wrong?" Randy asked.

"I cant take it Randy" John said

" Take what?"

"I cant take not seeing Barbie her smiled Randy"

"I know John"  
"Yea of coarse Randy I just wish I didn't do what I did she said she forgive me but I left like an idiot I left because after that I felt like she deserve better than me " John said.

"Look why don't we go get something to eat" Randy said

"Fine but let me get dressed" John said. He then sniffed himself and said and maybe a shower too"

"Ok" Randy said sitting down on the bed and turning on the TV.

_Maryse and Eve Just arrived at Barbie hotel room._

"Hey Barbie" Maryse and Eve said.

"Hey" Barbie said.

"Ok we see you need a girls night out so go take a shower and we will leave" maryse said.

"Um ok but who's gonna watch the boys?"

"Don't worry Melina and JoMo will watch them" Eve said.

"Ok" Barbie said getting up and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Your plan is working" Eve said.

"Yep" Maryse said doing a happy dance

_Randy and John were driving to a restaurant. Barbie, Maryse and Eve was just arriving to the restaurant when they saw Randy come in so they had to hide John and Barbie from each other so they put a blindfold over there eyes and went to a table. Maryse and Randy took the blindfold off and ran away. _

"What's going on Barbie?"

"John What are you doing here!"

"Me and Randy were getting some food but I see I was tricked why are you here?" John said.

"I'm here because me and the girls were gonna get some food but now I'm stuck here with you"

"Look I know you don't like me anymore but can we at least settle are differences please?" John asked

"I cant John"

"Yes you can you don't want to" John said as Barbie just looking at him.

"I gotta go" she said getting up but before she was able to get farther she felt someone grab her by the wrist making her turn around when she turned around she and John was so close that they can feel each other breathing

"What John?" Barbie said annoyed.

"Why cant you just talk to me?" John yelled.

"Why cant you leave me alone about it" she yelled back. Then everybody look at them interested in what's going on so Barbie just walk off.

"Uh I hate my life" John said under his breathe.

_Maryse, Randy and Eve saw and heard everything there plan backfired again and they hate that it did so Maryse and Eve ran after Barbie._

"Barbie wait up" Maryse yelled.

"Why I told you every time we're near each other we fight" Barbie said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen we're sorry we didn't mean to we just wanted you two to get back together" Eve said.

"Yea we were tried of you being sad we're sorry" Maryse said hugging her.

"Yea wateva" Barbie said.

"So your not mad at us"

"I was never mad I was just upset I'm fine can we just go" Barbie said.

"Sure lets go" Maryse said.

_John was sitting down at the table with his heads in his hands when Randy approach him._

"I'm sorry john"

"Its ok its my fault why I have a messed up life" John said.

"John listen me Maryse and Eve just wanted you and Barbie to be together again we didn't know that this was gonna happen"

"I understand Randy can we just go to the hotel I really want to go to sleep and try to forget this night" John said really sad.

"Ok lets go" randy said.

_John and Randy made it back to the hotel and John didn't say anything just left and went to his room. The next day Maryse, Eve and Randy met up again to disgust what happen last night._

"I feel like this was all my fault we just made it worse" Maryse said.

"I know what's Barbie doing?" Randy asked.

"Nothing she is just playing with the twins" Eve replied.

"Well we tried there nothing we can do now they officially hate each other" Randy said.

"C'mon you cant really think they hate each other" Eve said.

"Please Eve did you see how they look at each other how they yelled at each other?" Randy asked.

"Well yea" Eve said

"That's hate" Randy said.

"We just need to leave it alone if they love each other they would be back together by now" Maryse said looking at them.

"I guess your right can we go get something to eat" Randy asked.

"Your always hungry Randy" Eve said

"So your saying your not hungry" Randy said

"I'm hungry but your always hungry" Eve said

"Wateva lets just go" Randy said.

_Randy and the girls left to get something to eat. Meanwhile Barbie took the twins out shop for some toys and clothes._

"Can we have this toy mommy?" Jonathan asked.

"Yea sure baby" She replied.

"Thank you mommy" Jake said.

"Your welcome sweetie"

"Do you two want something to eat?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Ok lets go get something to eat"

_John was in his hotel room thinking about Barbie no matter how hard he tried he could not forget what he did._

Flashback

_Drinking and is completely drunk and girl walked up to him._

"_Hey" she said flirty_

"_Heey you want to head to your hotel room" John said._

"_Sure"_

"_Hey man what are you doing your married" Randy said_

"_Aww Coomee oooonnnn Randyyy" John said drunk._

_The girl pulled john leaving Randy standing there confused._

_Barbie was walking by when she heard a girl calling name she opened the door to see John having sex with some chick she ran off crying._

_John was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door._

"Hey John what's" Randy asked.

"Nothing"

"Do you want to go to the gym?" Randy asked.

"Yea sure" John said before going to put on his shoes.

_The next day Barbie and the boys was packing to go on the plane when they were done they hurried and return their hotel key and went to the airport. Barbie was happy that this time she got to sit next to the boys and not John. John on the other head wanted to sit by Barbie so he can se her sleep again. After the long plane ride Barbie went to rent a car with Maryse and the boys._

"Hey sis can I ask you something?" Maryse asked.

"Yea sure" Barbie said.

"Um do you think that you con do me a favor please?"

"Yea what"

"Can you get back together for your sons sake" Maryse asked. Barbie just looked at her sons.

"I cant Maryse"

"Why?" Maryse wined.

"Cause he broke my heart" Barbie said.

"I know but he keep trying to get back with you Barbie somebody who try that hard must really love you and you guys still didn't sign the divorce papers" Maryse said. Just before she was about to say something Jake called her.

"Mommy" Jake called

"Yes sweetie"

"Are you and gonna get back together" Jake asked.

"I don't know sweetie" Barbie said.

"Ok Mommy" Jake said sad. Barbie felt her heart break as she saw Jake sad face.

**Done please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_John and Randy was done at the gym John left to take a shower and get ready for the show tonight. Barbie was sitting and thinking about John till Maryse came in her hotel room._

"Hey sis we got to head to the arena so lets go" Maryse said.

"Ok I'm coming boys lets go" Barbie said_._

_Barbie Maryse and the twins left to the arena. John and Randy just arrived to the arena after twenty minutes of searching. Randy left to Mr. McMahon office leaving John all alone but john heard the twins calling him._

"Dad" both said.

"Hey boys what are you doing over hear?"

"We saw you and mommy said we can come over here" Jonathon said.

"Do you two want something to eat?"

"Yes" Jake said

"Ok lets go" John said before heading to the catering.

_Barbie and Maryse was talking about tonight show when Jillian came in._

"Um hey Jillian" Maryse said trying to be nice

"Oh don't hey Jillian me oh and Barbie I heard about you and John but just to let you know I was the one John had sex with" Jillian said.

"What?" Barbie said.

"I said I had sex with John the night he was drunk I put something in his drink" Jillian said.

"Why would you do that Jillian" Maryse said

"Because I wanted to be with John but he liked Barbie so I wanted to ruin there relationship and it worked" Jillian said before walking out.

"Your ok" Maryse asked.

"Yea I'm fine lets just get ready for are match tonight" Barbie said.

"Ok"

_They got ready for there tag team match and went to the curtain Barbie went out first then_ Maryse came out. Jillian and Alicia fox came out the match was just getting ready to start but they heard John theme song. Barbie and Maryse looking confused. John sat in a chair and watch the whole match. Barbie and Maryse won there match John was clapping and walking back up the ramp. Maryse and Barbie soon made it backstage.

"What was that out there?" Barbie asked.

"I don't know was it in your script?" Maryse asked.

"No I don't think so" she said walking to the locker room.

"well maybe he did it to be nice cause he love you" Maryse said

"Don't be silly he hates me"

"Yea sure he does" Maryse said walking into the divas locker-room

_What Barbie didn't know was that he heard her and he went straight to Randy's locker-room_.

"Hey thanks for watching the twins" John said

"No problem I love these boys"

"Randy I need to talk to you"

"Ok what's up?"

"She think I hate her" John said

"Who Barbie?" Randy asked.

"Yea she was walking with Maryse back to the divas locker-room and she I hate her" John said

"Now what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know I'll think of something boys lets go" John said

"Ok dad" The both said getting there toys and saying bye to Randy.

_Barbie was eating when John came with the twins._

"Hey mommy" Jonathon said hugging her

"Hey baby" she said hugging him back

_Maryse then walked up._

"Hey John" she said happy

"Hey Maryse"

"Um John can I talk to?" Barbie asked.

"Uh sure" he said walking to his locker-room with Barbie following behind him.

"What did you want to talk about" he said looking in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry"

"Wait Jillian told me that she put some drug in your drink I'm sorry I should have never yelled at you" she said not looking at him

"You don't have to be sorry I'm the one who should for leaving you and the boys" he said

"Can you at least look at me" he said grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry I know you hate me and your tried of me saying I'm sorry but I'm really sorry" John said

"I don't hate you" she said low but John still heard her.

"You don't?" John asked.

"No I love you" She said looking at the ground.

"I love you to so can we just make this work" he said

"I guess we can try" she said still not looking at him.

_John then grab her by her waist and hugged the he grab her chin and softly kissed her she kissed him back but the kiss didn't last long cause Randy bust in the door._

"Hey John"

"Hey John"

"What Randy?"

"I wanted to know if you were gonna go to the gym with me and Ted tomorrow but I see your busy" Randy said looking at Barbie and John.

"I don't know Randy I'll let you know tomorrow" he said looking at Barbie.

"Ok" Randy said leaving John locker-room

"I better go Maryse waiting on me"

"Wait!" he said

"Yes John" Barbie said looking at him

"Are we back together" He said smiling

"Yes" she said smiling and walked out of his locker-room.

_Barbie went back to Maryse_ smiling.

"Heard about you and John"

"What how?" Barbie said

"Randy told me"

"Thing he has a big mouth" Barbie said.

"Lets Just go back to the hotel" Maryse said

"Ok pushy"

_Maryse, Barbie and the twins went back to the hotel and went sleep. John was getting to the hotel he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Barbie it was like there first kiss John took a Shower and went to sleep._

_The next day Barbie and Maryse are going to see there Mom and dad so they took the first plane out to Tampa, Florida._

"I cant wait to see them" Maryse said excited.

"Me too" Barbie said

"Mommy are we gonna see grandma and grandpa?" Jonathon asked

"Yes do you two want to see them?" Barbie said

"Yes they always give us cookies" Jake said.

"Yea that's all mom is good for her cookies" Maryse said

"Is dad coming?" Jake asked.

"Yea but he's not coming a few days after we arrive" Barbie said

"Ok Lets go" Maryse said walking to the plane.

_Barbie, Maryse and the twins got on the plane. They finally arrived to Tampa, Florida after a six hour plane ride when they got there Maryse got a rental car and drove to there parents house after ten minutes they finally arrived at there moms and dad house._

"Finally" Maryse said getting out the car.

"I know my butt hurts" Barbie said rubbing her butt

"I'll knock on the door" Jake said running to the door.

"Hey Jake and Jonathon you two got big" Mrs. Blank said hugging them

"Hey mom" both Barbie and Maryse said.

"Hey" she said hugging them

"Where dad?" Barbie asked.

"He's in the back" she said letting them inside the house

"Ok" they said going to the backyard.

"Hey dad" they both said scaring him

"Oh hey you two scared me

"Sorry" they both said.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

_So a few days after Barbie, Maryse and the twins arrived John came and is now at Barbie and Maryse parents house._

"Dad" both twins said running to him.

"Hey boys" John said hugging them

"Hey John" Mr. and Mrs. Blank said

"Hey uh where Barbie?" John asked.

"Oh she's upstairs sleeping" Mr. Blank said

"Dad can you play with us?" Jake asked

"Sure" John said smiling

_John was still playing with the boys Barbie and Maryse was still asleep and Mrs. Blank was making dinner when finally Barbie woke up._

"Hey" Barbie said

"You finally woke up!" Mr. Blank said

"I was tired" Barbie said

"Yea now you and your sister are gonna be up all night" Mrs. Blank said.

"Oh Hun John here" Mrs. Blank said smiling

"Ok" she said going in the kitchen

"Hey"

"Hey your finally up" John said smiling

"My dad said the same thing I was just really tried.

"Hey" Maryse said coming in

"Hey your finally up too" John said

"Hey I wouldn't be so tired if that man I was sitting next to on the plane would of stop talking" Maryse said John laughs

"Oh it funny cause I will kick your" She was cut of by her mother

"Ok Maryse calm down" Her mother says

"Boys I think you two should go to bed"

"Ok" Jake said

"Night mommy" Jonathon said hugging her

"Night baby" she said hugging back

"Night" both said before running upstairs to go to sleep

"Me and your father gonna go to sleep ok" Mrs. Blank said

"Ok mom" Maryse said.

I'm gonna take a shower" Maryse said getting up

"What to watch a movie?" Barbie asked.

"Yea I what to watch a scary movie" John said smiling

"You know I hate scary movies"

"C'mon please" John wined

"Fine" she said sitting down on the sofa

"What movie are we watching?" Barbie asked.

"Bones" John said

"Aww this one really scary" she wined

"Ok if you get scared just cuddle into me" John said smiling

"Ok" she said smiling at him

_Halfway though the movie Barbie was asleep on John's lap soon afterwards John was asleep. The next day Barbie and John was still sleep and Babrbie and Maryse Parents came downstairs._

"Hunny look" Mrs. Blank said pointing at John and Barbie

"Aww" Mr. Blank said like a little girl

"I know it so cute go get a blanket" She said

"Ok don't got to be pushy"

"Just go" she said rolling her eyes

"Fine" he said before going upstairs and getting a blanket

"Here" he said giving her the blanket she toke the blanket and put it on them smiling.

"I'm gonna make breakfast" Mr. blank said before walking in the kitchen

"Ok I'm gonna check on the boys and Maryse"

_Mr. Blank was done making breakfast when the boys came running in the kitchen to eat. John and Barbie woke up two hours later_.

"Hey how did you sleep" John asked looking at her

"Perfect" she said Smiling at him

"I'm gonna get washed up ok"

"Ok" she said smiling

"Hey dad auntie said to start pacing" Jake said

"Ok buddy you want to him me?" John asked

"Yes" Jake said

"Ok c'mon" he said walking upstairs with Jake

_Barbie was out the bathroom when she saw her son playing by himself._

"Hey what's wrong Jonathon" she asked

"Nothing"

"Where your brother?"

"He's helping dad pack"

"Are you sure your ok?" she asked

"Yes mommy" he said

"Ok" she was bout to walk off when she heard him call her

"Mommy?" he asked

"Yes baby"

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours why your ready to leave?"

"Yes I want to go home"

"Don't worry we'll be leaving soon ok"

"Ok mommy" He said before going back to play

_Soon they had left and was heading back to the Barbie house. When they arrived it was already night and the twins were already sleep. John carried the boys into there room and helped them change into the pajamas and they went straight back to sleep. Maryse was already in the guess room asleep. Barbie was in her room waiting for John._

"Hey whatcha doing?" John asked smiling

"I was waiting for you" she said smiling

"Aww you missed me" He said kissing her she kissing him back he then takes of her shirt and she's taking off his he then starts kiss her from her neck down making her moan pulling off her pants and panties he did sticks his index finger inside her making her moan and he slowly enters her and makes love to her.

_The next morning Maryse was already up with the boys so she decided to take them out to get something to eat and left a note for them. Later woke up to find Barbie still asleep so he got up quietly a went to take a shower when John came out the shower he saw a note from Maryse saying that she took the boys out for breakfast. Soon Barbie was up._

"Good morning beautiful" John said walking over to Barbie and giving her a kiss

"Morning" she said kissing him back

"How did you sleep?"

"Great what about you?" she asked

"Awesome I'm hungry what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine with me"

"Ok" John said going downstairs to fix something to eat

_Barbie hop in the shower while John made breakfast. A few days later Barbie, Maryse, John and the twins were at the arena Maryse was getting ready for her match when she saw her sister looking at little pale._

"Hey Barbie you look a little pale" Maryse said sitting next to her sister

"I know I haven't been feeling good lately been throwing up in the morning and at night" Barbie said

"Do you think your pregnant?" Maryse asked

"I don't know but I would want to have another child but this time maybe a girl" Barbie said smiling

"Well when were done I'm taking you to the doctor you got that" Maryse said

"Ok now go out there and win your match" Barbie said hugging her sister


	9. Chapter 9

_Maryse won her match and was to tried to take Barbie to the doctor that night so she took her the next morning._

"I still don't see why you didn't me last night" Barbie said

"I told you I was tired"

"Yea wateva" she said rolling her eyes

_Barbie and Maryse was sitting in the waiting room for over in hour and Barbie finally got called._

"So why are you here Mrs. Cena" the doctor said

"I'm here to see if I'm pregnant" Barbie said

"Ok I'll run some test" he said

"Ok"

_A few minutes later the doctor came back and gave her the results._

"Well your pregnant I want you to come you to come back when your five months"

"Ok" she said getting up and walking out of the room

"So…" Maryse said

"So what?"

"Are you pregnant?" Maryse asked

"Oh yea"

"So how are you going to tell John?" Maryse asked

"I don't know hopefully he'll be happy" Barbie said putting her hand her stomach

"I'm sure he will lets go eat I'm hungry" Maryse said

"Like always" she said rolling her eyes

"Wateva lets just go"

_Barbie and Maryse went to get something to eat then headed back to Barbie house. John and the twins were watching TV when Barbie and Maryse came in._

"Um John can I talk to you" she said nervously

"Sure" he said both of them walking in the kitchen

"What's wrong?" John asked

"I'm uh…" she was cut off by John

"Your what babe?" he asked

I'm pregnant John"

"What really your sure?"

"Yes I went to the doctor today are you happy?"

"Of coarse I'm happy" he said smiling and hugging her "I hope it's a girl" he said touching her stomach

"Me too" she said smiling

"How are we gonna tell the twins?" John asked

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be happy" Barbie said kissing him

"Ok but your telling them" he said kissing her back

"What your telling them"

"Fine will both tell them" John said

"Ok" she said walking out the kitchen with John

"Boys we need to talk" john said sitting down on the couch

"Ok" both said

"Um boys Mommy gonna have a baby" John said

"Really" Jake said Jumping up and down

"Yes baby I'm having a baby" Barbie said smiling

"Jonathon are you happy?" John asked

"No!" he said running upstairs

"I'll go check on him" Barbie said sad walking upstairs and in Jonathon room

"Jonathon what's wrong you don't want a little brother or sister?"

"No cause then you'll pay more attention to the new baby" he said pointing at her belly

"No I want sweetie I'll still love you" she said

"Are you sure about that?" he asked

"I'm positive sweetie"

"Ok" he said smiling

"Can I have a hug now?" she said holding her arms out

"Yes you can" he said hugging her "I'm hungry can you make me a sandwich please?

"Yes I can c'mon"

_Later that night Barbie was just done putting the boys to bed and went in her and John's room._

"Babe what are you gonna tell Mr. McMahon that your pregnant?"

"I don't know I'll tell him"

"You beta tell him"

"Don't worry I'll tell him ok" she said changing into her pajamas

"Ok ok you don't have to yell" John said smiling

"I wasn't yelling John" she said rolling her eyes

"Stop fighting with me and get in bed" John said patting the spot next to him

"Yea wateva" she said getting in bed "Turn on the TV"

"Ok don't have to get pushy" he said turning on the TV and as soon as turned to Barbie she was sleep. "Dang she go to sleep fast" he mumble

_The next day Barbie was packing with John since Barbie cant ride on the plane John said that he was gonna drive. The next few hours John, Barbie and the twins were in the car and was driving to where Monday Night Raw will be film. They made it to the hotel after hours of driving. They made it inside there room Barbie put the boys in the hotel bed as they went back to sleep. At the show Barbie and John went to Mr. McMahon office._

_John knock on the door when he heard Vince say come in they walk in._

"Hey John, Barbie what's wrong?"

"Um we have to tell you something important" John said

"Ok take a sit" Vince John and Barbie sits down

"Um I'm pregnant"

"Aww c'mon John you had to get her pregnant now you two cant do the storyline" Mr. McMahon said

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" John said smiling at Barbie

"Look I don't want to release you so early when you just came back so why don't you just do the backstage segment"

"Ok" she said getting up

"And John please take it easy on the sex" Vince said smiling

"Ok ok I will"

_A few months later Barbie is five months pregnant and she was going to the doctor to see what she would be having._

"Are you ready?" John asked her

"Yea lets go"

_John and Barbie left to go to the doctors they finally made it to the doctors they waited for about ten minutes until they were called in._

"Lay down so I can do the ultrasound" Barbie did as she was told

"It looks like your having a GIRL" the doctor said looking at Barbie and John smiling

"Yes a Girl" John said jumping up and down like a little girl

"John clam down" Barbie said laughing at him she then turned to the doctor "Thank you" she said

"Your welcome"

_John and Barbie left and went back to the house where Maryse was watching the boys._

"Hey so what are you having?"

"A GIRL!" John and Barbie said smiling

"I'm having a baby sister" Both twins said smiling

"Yes your having a baby sister" John said

"I'm gonna go call mom and dad and tell them about this" Maryse said

"Ok" Barbie said

**Ok well here is chapter nine please review**


	10. Chapter 10

_The next week Barbie was in the divas locker-room with Melina watching the show._

"So when were you gonna tell me about you being pregnant" Melina said looking at Barbie stomach. "Oh um how did you know?" Barbie said

"Barbie it shows" Melina said laughing

"Oh yea sorry" she said looking down at her stomach

"So what are you having"

"A girl!"

"Ahh so what about you and John?"

"Were ok" Barbie said smiling. "Now enough about me what about you and Morrison?"

"Were fine" Melina said smiling "Are you hungry?" Melina asked rubbing her stomach.

"Yea lets go"

_John was in his locker-room with the twins and Randy, John and Randy was talking while the boys were playing._

"Hey Randy you ready for survival series?"

"Yea I'm gonna kick Wade Barrett…" Randy was interrupted by John

"No profound language Randy there's kids in here" "Oh yea sorry" Randy said looking at the twins.

"Yo Randy your match is bout to start?"

"Yea bye"

"Bye Randy both twins said smiling

_Barbie and Maryse was eating when Jillian walk up to them_

"So I heard that you and John are back together" Jillian said glaring at Barbie

"Yep" Barbie said smiling

"You wont be for long and our pregnant" Jillian said with a smirk

"What makes you think that" Melina said

"Cause we all know that Barbie's a liar" Jillian said smirking

"Jillian your just jealous and why in the hell would Barbie be a liar?" Melina said looking Jillian up and down glaring at her

"Just shut up Melina!" Jillian yelled before walking away

"That girl got some serious issues" Barbie said laughing. "You telling me c'mon lets head back to the locker-room and finish watching the show" Melina said helping Barbie up.

_It was the next day and John and the twins were up while Barbie was still sleep._

"Boys why don't we go pick out toys for the baby just to get ahead of things" John said

"Ok" they both said. "But what about mom" Jake said

"Don't worry I'll leave a note saying we went shopping ok"

"Ok" Jake said

_Soon it was the afternoon and Barbie, John and the boys was getting ready to drive back to Jacksonville. They made it back to Jacksonville. The next day after they arrived when they woke up they saw all there friends sitting down waiting._

"What are yall doing here?" John asked.

"We're here because we are throwing Barbie a BABY SHOWER!" Maryse scream.

"Well what time is it" John asked

"Twelve o'clock" Randy said looking at his watch. "I think" everybody looks at him and laugh.

"So lets get this party started" Barbie said smiling.

_So later everybody left and the boys and Barbie were asleep a few minutes later_ _John was in bed watching Barbie sleep the he soon fell asleep. The week past my fast for John and Barbie it was Monday again and John was in his locker-room getting ready for his match. Barbie was in the divas locker-room when Jillian walk in._

"Hey Barbie do you like hospitals?" Jillian asked smirking

"Um no why are you talking to me?" Barbie said looking her up and down

"Because I just wanted you to know that you will be in the hospitals" Jillian said. "After what?" Barbie said looking confused

"After this" Jillian said attacking Barbie and kicking her in her stomach Melina and Maryse then walk in and attacked Jillian.

"Melina go get John and the doctor!" Maryse said panicking

"Ok!" Melina said running out of the locker-room.

_Later that night Barbie was in the hospital bed while John, Maryse, and Melina was in the waiting room._

"What taking so long?" Maryse asked still panicking

"Maryse clam down she'll be ok" Melina said

"Well the stupid doctor needs to hurry" John said pacing back and fourth.

"John chill out" Melina said looking at him. Just then the doctor came in.

"Are you three here to see Barbie Cena?" the doctor asked

"Yea is she and the baby ok?" both John and Maryse said

"The baby is fine but Barbie in a coma but she will be fine" the doctor said. "Well can we see her?" Melina asked

"Yea follow me" the doctor said leaving to the room Barbie's in with John, Maryse and Melina following behind.

"Aww I hate to see my little sister like this" Maryse whispered to Melina

"I know she didn't do anything wrong I'm gonna give Jillian a piece of my mind" Melina whispered back to Maryse

John sat in the chair close to Barbie and took her hands in his.

"C'mon baby wake up" he said but when she didn't make a move that made John nervous. Maryse walk up to John

"John don't worry she will be fine" Maryse said touching John shoulder.

"Yea I bet by tomorrow she will be out of the coma" Melina said

"Ok Can you two go get twins from the arena there with Randy?" John asked. "Of course" Melina said. "You want us to take them to our hotel room?" Maryse asked

"Yea here's the key to our hotel room so you can get some clothes for them" John said handing Maryse the hotel room key. "You can bring them by tomorrow to see Barbie" John said touching Barbie's hand. "Ok" Melina and Maryse said walking out of the room.

_Maryse and Melina took the boys from Randy at the arena and headed to the hotel when they got there they went to John and Barbie's hotel room and pack the twins some clothes, they finally arrived to there hotel room with the twins._

"What happen to mommy?" Jonathan asked looking at Maryse and Melina. "Somebody attacked her" Maryse said

"Who?" Jake asked. "Do you know Jillian?" Melina asked. "Yes" they both said.

"Well she attacked your mom" Melina said. "Is mommy gonna be ok?" Jake and Jonathan asked. "The doctor said she's gonna be ok" Melina said looking at them. "Ok what about the baby?" Jake asked.

"She's gonna be ok too" Maryse said hugging him. "Can we go see mommy tomorrow?" Jonathan asked. "Of course" Maryse said. "Now lets get you two ready for bed" Melina said smiling.

_Maryse and Melina got the twins dressed for bed and put the to sleep soon afterwards Maryse and Melina went to sleep. John was in the hotel room watching Barbie when a nurse came in._

"Mr. Cena do you want anything to eat and some blankets?" the nurse asked. "Yes thank you"

"Your welcome" the nurse said before leaving the room

_John ate and was asleep, Barbie suddenly woke up from her coma._

"J…John" she said weakly. John woke up fast. "Hey baby are you ok?" he asked touching her hand. "A little" she said. "Where are the boys?" she asked.

"There with Maryse and Melina I asked them to take the twins ok"

"Ok" she said. "John?"

"Yes"

"Is the baby ok?" she asked touching her stomach. "She's fine no worries"

"Are you hungry?" John asked. "No" She replied. "I'm sleepy" she said closing her eyes.

_John watched her sleep soon after he was asleep. The next morning John got a call from Maryse saying that her Melina are on there way with the twins._

"Babe the Maryse and Melina are on there way with the twins ok" he said looking at her.

"Ok" she said smiling

_Soon the boys were at the hospital and in the room that Barbie is in._

"Mom!" both boys yelled running over to Barbie. "Hey baby" she said hugging them. "Mommy are you ok?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" she said smiling at him.

"When do you get out of here?" Maryse asked.

"They said that they need to run a few more test then I can leave" Barbie said smiling.

_So a few hour later Barbie was out of the hospital and John, Barbie and the twins were getting there things so they can head home. A few days later they were home and Barbie was in her and John bedroom sleeping. While Barbie was sleeping John and the twins decided that they would go shopping for the baby's room, soon after John and the twins was done setting everything up in the new baby girls room._

"We're done" Jake said happy. "Yep" John replied.

"Dad do you think mommy will like it?" Jonathan asked looking around the room.

"No she will love it" John said smiling at the work they just did.

"Ok" he said smiling. "Can we get something to eat?" Jake asked.

"Yea how about we order pizza" John said taking out his phone.

"Ok" they both said.

_Later the John and the twins were done eating and Barbie had woke up._

"Hey" Barbie said coming down the stairs. "Hey mommy we got something to show you" Jonathan said. "Ok where is it?"

"Upstairs" Jake and Jonathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs. When they made it upstairs they open the door to a now designed room. "Oh my gosh" Barbie said surprised.

"Do you like it mom?" Jake asked smiling. "I love it" Barbie said smiling as she hugged them.

"What I don't get a hug?" John asked smiling

"Oh I didn't forget about you" Barbie said smiling and walking over to John and giving him a hug and a kiss. "When did you three do this"?" Barbie asked looking around.

"Earlier this morning while you were sleep" John said smiling.

"Oh we're hungry" Barbie said rubbing her stomach.

"There pizza mommy" Jonathan said taking her hand. "C'mon" he said pulling her downstairs.

Three months later John and Barbie are home watching TV sooner or later Barbie will have the baby.

"John" Barbie said

"Yes" John replied shaking. "Why are you shaking?" she asked looking at him worried.

"I'm scared" John said looking at her, she chuckled. "Why?" she asked

"Cause this movie is scary" he said

"Oh John please its Madea!" she said. "Yea but she can beat a man up" John said still scared.

"John it's a movie and Tyler Perry is playing her" she said laughing.

"But, how do you know that?"

"John!" Barbie whined

"Aww I love the way you whine my name" John said smirking.

"Oh shut up" she said playfully hitting him.

_The next day Barbie, John and the twins were picking names out for the soon to come baby girl._

"How about cupcake" John said smiling at what he just said.

"John that's more like a nickname" Barbie said laughing

"See I found her a nickname" John said smiling

"How about Charlize" Jake said looking at a book. "I like that name" John said smiling.

"Me too now what about her middle name"

"I know how about Kalayla?" Jonathan asked

"Ok everything is s… Barbie paused when she felt pain in her stomach

"Honey are you ok?" John asked worried. "Yea I'm f… John!" she said.

"Yea honey"

"John my water broke" Barbie said calmly.

"ok, ok Twins go get your mom bags its by the dresser" John said panicking. "Ok dad" both twins said

"John clam down and help me up" Barbie said calmly

"Ok" John said helping her to the car with the twins following behind.

_Soon they were at the hospital and Barbie was in the delivery room. John called everyone since they were in the area._

"John?" Barbie called.

"Yes honey" he answered holding her hand.

"What about the boys?" she asked in pain. "Don't worry Maryse your mom and dad are out there"

"Ok"

_Soon Barbie was done giving birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl, the nurse clean the baby up and give her to Barbie._

"Here I want you to hold her" Barbie said giving her to John.

"Hey cupcake" John said smiling at her. Maryse and everybody came in.

"Aww she's so cute" Maryse said smiling

"You want to hold her?" John asked.

"Of course" Maryse said taking baby Charlize from John.

_A few days later Barbie and baby Charlize was now finally home._


	11. Chapter 11

_Barbie and John were in baby Charlize's room watching her sleep._

"We should get to bed babe" John said looking at Charlize. "Ok" she said smiling.

"I'm sorry" John said looking in her eyes.

"For what?" she asked confused. "For not being with when Jillian attacked you"

"Its not your fault but, I accept your apology" she said smiling at him. John didn't say anything he just kiss her.

"I think we should go to sleep" Barbie said pulling John into their room.

_It was a few days after John was with Jake and baby Charlize while Barbie and Jonathan were out._

"Dad are you still sad that your not wrestling anymore" Jake asked.

"Yea I'm sad but I get to be with you, your brother and little sister and your mom when she's not on the road" John said smiling at baby Charlize who is sleeping.

"Are you sure dad?" Jake asked still not believing him.

"I'm positive don't worry" John said smiling at him. "Ok" Jake said smiling.

_Barbie was with Jonathan getting him some ice-cream._

"Thanks for the ice-cream mommy" Jonathan said smiling up at her.

"Your welcome sweetie" Barbie said smiling. "How about we go to the store and get you some new toys and get some for your brother and sister" Barbie said bending down to his height.

"Ok"

_Soon Barbie and Jonathan were done and they headed back to the house._

"Thanks mom and Jonathan" Jake said smiling at his new toys.

"Your welcome" Barbie and Jonathan said.

"Boys what do you want for dinner?" John asked. They both look at each other and said, "Chinese food!"

"Ok I'm gonna go order it" John said walking out the kitchen.

_Barbie was helping the boys get ready for bed._

"Mom are you still going to work for wwe?" Jake asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"No I want you and daddy to stay home together and not just daddy" Jake said.

"Ok then I wont work for wwe anymore for you"

"So your gonna be home with us everyday?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes sweetie I'll be home everyday" she said smiling at him.

"Ok" Jonathan said hugging her and getting in his bed. Barbie put the boys in bed and went to her and John's room.

"What took so long?" John asked

"I was talking to the boys" she said changing into her pajamas. "About what?"

"They want me to stay home so we can all be together" Barbie said getting in bed and smiling. "What did you say?"

"I said I'll stay home" she said cuddling up to him. "But I don't think Maryse is gonna like that I'm leaving again" Barbie said looking at him.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll understand" he said as he kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, Yeah" she said giving him a kiss. "I love you" John said giving her a soft but passionate kiss. "I love you too" she said before going to sleep.

_It was a week later and Barbie already told Mr. McMahon that she didn't want to work for wwe anymore. John was feeding Charlize while Barbie was making lunch._

"Babe" John called

"Yea" she said. "Don't forget to pack"

"Ok boys came eat" Barbie yelled.

_Soon everybody was upstairs packing and was downstairs waiting on John._

"What's taking dad so long?" Jake asked. "I don't know sweetie but he needs to hurry up" Barbie said impatient. Just as she said that John came downstairs.

"Finally" Barbie said picking up Charlize. "Hey I was making sure I had everything now lets go" John said picking up the bags.

_Soon everybody was in the car. They stop every once in awhile so they can eat and use the restroom. Soon they were at John's parents house before they could get to the door John's mom came out and hug each of them tight._

"Hey I missed you" Carol said helping them in the house.

"Miss you too mom" John said smiling and walking inside the house. "And Barbie I miss you and the twins too" Carol said hugging them.

"And this must be baby Charlize" carol said smiling. "Can I hold her?" she asked. "Sure" Barbie said as she gave Carol baby Charlize.

"Aww she beautiful just like you" Carol said smiling at Charlize.

"Thanks"

"Um mom where's dad?" John asked. "Upstairs in our room wrapping…" she stopped and mouth the word presents.

"Ok" John said walking upstairs.

"I'm hungry" Jonathan said. "Me too" Jake said rubbing his stomach.

"Ok I'll make you three something to eat" Carol said walking in the kitchen.

_Soon it was night John was putting the boys to bed while Barbie was feeding Charlize, soon afterward Barbie put Charlize in her portable crib and she got change and got I the bed with John._

"I'm tired" John said. "Me too today was a long day" Barbie said laying her head on John chest.

"Night babe" John said and kissed her forehead.

"Night" Barbie said before falling asleep.

**Sorry this took me so long but, one second I would have an idea than the second it would just slip out my brain.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_It was the next day, Barbie and Carol were out shopping for Christmas gift._

"Sometimes I hate shopping for gifts" Carol said. "Why?" Barbie asked laughing.

"Cause it takes forever to finish shopping and it gets crowded in here" Carol replied. "Well I sometimes hate it too but, on Christmas day when they open there gifts you see how happy they are its all worth it" Barbie said smiling.

"Yea your right now lets finish shopping" Carol said walking off with Barbie. Soon Barbie and Carol was done shopping it was hard for them to get all gifts inside the house without the boys seeing but luckily there eyes were glued to the TV.

"I'm tired" Carol said yarning. "Me too I'm gonna go take a nap" Just as Barbie said that the twins came running in asking her can she take them to the mall after almost a minute of hearing them beg she said yes.

_Later Barbie was back at John's parents house with the twins when she walk in she sees her sister Maryse sitting on the couch with Charlize in her hands._

"What are you doing here?" Barbie asked surprise.

"John called me and asked if I wanted to come to his parents house yesterday so I took the first plane here" Maryse said smiling.

"John!" Barbie yelled. "Yea" John said coming from upstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that Maryse was coming" Barbie said pretending to be mad and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow I wanted to surprise you" John said rubbing his shoulder. "Why are you so mad?" Maryse asked laughing.

"I'm mad because if he would of told me I wouldn't be so tired" Barbie said yarning. "Really you wouldn't be so tired if I would of told you?" John asked laughing. "Yea I would of be more excited and jumping up and down but, now I'm just a tried women" Barbie said smiling.

"Why are you tired?" Maryse asked. "I'm tired because I've been up all morning shopping for Christmas gift then I took the boys to the park"

"Wow that's a long day" Maryse said sarcastically while Barbie rolled her eyes. "Where's my mom?" John asked. "She's in the kitchen" Maryse said.

"Is she making dinner?" John asked.

"Yes she said it should be done in a few minutes weren't you downstairs when she said that" Maryse asked.

"Oh yea I forgot" John said laughing. Just then Carol called for dinner.

_Once everyone was finish eating they got ready for bed. Barbie just got done feeding Charlize and was putting her to sleep it took a few minutes for Barbie to get her to sleep once she was sleep Barbie placed her in the crib and got in bed with John._

"Your ok" John asked. "Yea I'm just tired" Barbie said cuddling up to John.

"You know I never knew your mom could shop so long" Barbie said looking up at John. "I know right"

"I actually shop till I drop" Barbie said while John laughs. "No I'm serious I felled in the store"

"Really did it hurt" John asked concerned. "Actually I did it on purpose but, anyway can we go to sleep now and stop talking" Barbie said slowing fallig asleep.

"Why you hate my voice" John asked when he didn't hear a response he knew that she was asleep so he felled asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_It's been a year and everything was going great Charlize had a awesome first birthday and a few months after that the twins, Jake and Jonathan turned five and had there birthday at this amazing restaurant. And a few weeks after the twins birthday Vince called and ask John and Barbie to come back to the WWE they said that they would have to think about and make sure it was ok with the twins. The boys were watching TV when they came downstairs. _

"Boys" Barbie said getting there attention. "Me and your mom need to tell you two something" John said sitting down on the couch with Barbie.

"Ok" Jonathan said sitting down next to Barbie and Jake sitting in-between Barbie and John.

"Well me and your dad got ask to go back to WWE" Barbie said

"Are we gonna be able to come sometimes cause I don't want to be away from you two so long" Jonathan said looking at them.

"Well son you, your brother and your sister will be able to come since it's summer and you and your brother don't start school till 2 months" John said

"Yay!" They both said

"So you two are ok with it?" Barbie asked.

"Yes" They said smiling. "Alright I'm gonna go called Vince and tell him ok" John said getting up walking inside the kitchen. Just when John went inside the kitchen Charlize woke up from her nap and was crying. Barbie got up and got her and as soon as she walk in the room Charlize stopped crying.

"Hey princess" Barbie said smiling and Charlize returned the a smile and gave Barbie a kiss on the cheek Barbie smiled and walk downstairs with Charlize.

"Mom can I play with Charlize?" Jake asked as Barbie came downstairs.

"Sure baby" Barbie said smiling as she put Charlize down next to Jake and he started playing with her.

"Jonathan what's wrong sweetie?" Barbie asked as walk over to him.

"Nothing mommy" Jonathan said. "He's jealous" Jake said still playing with Charlize. "Jealous?" Barbie asked. "Yep" Jake said.

"Jonathan sweetie why would you be jealous?" Barbie asked. "I'm not jealous" Jonathan said. "Are you sure?" Barbie asked concerned.

"Yes" Jonathan said. "Can you please make me something to eat?" He asked and Barbie nodded. "What do you want?" Barbie asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwich" He said.

"Jake do you want one too?" Barbie asked. "Yes" Jake answered back.

"Ok" Barbie said walking in the kitchen she walked in and smiled at John as he smiled getting off the phone and walk over to her.

"Hey beautiful" John said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey handsome" Barbie said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Handsome I thought I was hot" John said pouting.

"You are hot"

"I better be hot" John said leaning down to kiss her she smiled and kiss back before breaking away. "Sorry would let it last long but gotta make lunch for the boys" Barbie said smiling and began making grilled cheese.

"Fine you owe me" John said walking out the kitchen.

* * *

**Finally got one and it's been 6 long months. Please read and review**


	14. Chapter 14

_Later on Barbie was done making lunch for the twins and John feed Charlize. Soon it was nighttime, the kids already had there bath and is now in there pajamas. John and Barbie was putting the kids to bed. They had already put Charlize in her crib and she was sleeping peacefully. Now they were putting Jake and Jonathan to bed._

"Good night baby" Barbie said kissing Jake forehead. "Night" John said as Barbie walked over to Jonathan she thought he kind of look suspicious but waved it off. "Night sweetie" Barbie said kissing his forehead and hugging him. "Night" the both said.

_Jonathan few minutes before getting up and getting scissors under his pillow but before he was able to get out the door his brother said something._

"Where are you going?"Jake asked sitting up in his bed.

"To the bathroom" he said hiding the scissors.

"But you went before before mom and dad said goodnight to us" Jake said.

"I gotta go again"Jonathan said walking out the room and he tiptoed into Charlize room. He took out the scissors and gently grab some of her hair trying not to wake her and cut her hair he felt a little guilty but he wanted to the most attection like he use to before Charlize was born or even thought of.

_Once he was done he quickly hid the scissors and got into bed and went to sleep. The next morning Jonathan heard his mom yell oh my gosh and for John to come here._

"Babe what's wrong?" John ask standing in the doorway. "Somebody cut Charlize hair" Barbie said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"Babe seriously stop playing around"

"I'm playing around come look and see for yourself"Barbie said as John walked up to her crib.

"What the hell happen" John whispered. "How am I suppose to know" Barbie said. "Maybe the boys did it thought it was funny there in so much trouble" John said.

"But that doesn't sound like something they would do" Barbie said.

"We never know" John said as he walked out with Barbie following behind him. They walk inside the twins room to find them still sleep.

"Should we wake them up?" Barbie whispered to John.

"Yea when need to find out who did it now" John said walking over to Jake and waking him up and walking over to Jonathan bed to wake him up but,Jonathan was already up faking his sleep.

"Boys wake up now" John said angry. "Why?" Jake asked sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes. "Go brush your teeth and wash your face and then we'll talk" John said walking out the room and down stairs he was really upset that they or one of them would do something like that to their little sister.

_Once they were done brushing their teeth the boys went downstairs,Jonathan was a little scared cause he never saw his dad that angry before._

"Ok what did you wanna talk about dad?" Jake asked sitting down on the couch followed by Jonathan who set down next to him.

"Ok who did it?" John asked getting to the point.

"Did what?" Jake asked confused. "Who cut Charlize hair last night?"Barbie asked looking at them mad with her hands on her hip. "I don't know"They both said

"Someone knows now tell us the truth"

"I was sleep all night" Jake said as Jonathan was just sitting there playing with his hands.

"Jonathan what about you?" John asked trying to keep his clam.

"I didn't do it" He lied

"If one of you don't tell us who did it your both grounded" John said crossing his arms.

"Well it wasn't be cause I was in bed maybe it was Jonathan cause he got up to go use the bathroom I waited for him to come back for a few minutes but he didn't come back so I went to sleep"Jake said looking at Jonathan. Barbie and John both look at Jack then to Jonathan.

"Jonathan do you have something to tell us"

"No I didn't do it"

"Really dude just tell mom and dad you did it so mom can fix me something to eat cause I'm hungry" Jake yelled at his younger brother by a few minutes. "Why don't you tell them you did it" Jonathan yelled back.

"I told them what they wanted to hear and that was the truth now you need to them the truth"

Jonathan did you do it yes or no"

"Yes I did it"

"why would you do something like that?" John asked. "And then lie about it on top of that" he added.

"I don't know I just did it and reason why I lied was because I didn't want to get in trouble" He said putting his down.

"Well when you lie you get into more trouble"

"I really hate to say this but your grounded for a two weeks" Barbie said.

"Ok"Jonathan said walking up the stairs. "Mom can you make some breakfast please?" Jake asked. "Yea sure" She walking in the kitchen to get started with breakfast" Jake why don't you go cause out of your pajamas?" John suggested.

"I don't wont to there comfortable" Jake said turning on the tv and began watching sponge bob.

"Ok whatever suits your bubble" John said going up stairs to check on Charlize.

* * *

**I would like to than XxMoonlightCharmxX for helping me with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. I would Really like to thank XxMoonlightCharmxX for helping.

* * *

"I still can't believe he did that" John said walking into the kitchen with Charlize in his arm and putting her in her high-chair. "I know I'm so pissed I never thought he would do something like that" Barbie said as she was making breakfast.

"I know I'm gonna go take a long shower ok" John said walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "Ok" She said smiling as she continue to cook as John walk out of the kitchen. Soon Barbie was done and she calls the boys in to eat as she puts John's plate to the side and give Charlize her baby food. As Jonathan was done eating he got in idea so he went in the kitchen and said.

"Mom dad is calling" Jonathan said. "Alright" She said walking out behind him as he was walking he quickly let her get in front and than runs back downstairs and in the kitchen where Charlize is eating and get's her bowl and pours some on her and drop the bowl on the floor with the little that was in the bowl and quickly goes to his room where his brother is.

"What were you doing?" Jake ask playing with his toys of army man.

"Handling business" Jonathan said simply sitting down on his bed. "What do you mean as in business?" Jake asked looking up from his toys to his brother.

"I mean that I was taking care of Charlize" Jonathan said just as Jonathan said that he heard his mom call for John he didn't even hear his mom walk by their room. "Your in trouble" Jake said going back to playing with his toys.

"John look" Barbie said showing him everything that had spilled on Charlize and the floor. "Maybe she didn't like it" John said getting the bowl up. "That's her favorite so why would she spill it on herself and on the floor" Barbie said.

"Well I tasted it I don't understand how she could it that"

"Why don't we ask her" Barbie said

"Yea lets ask a one-year-old who did it"

"She's smarter than you think John" She said as she called the boys down.

"Ok who did this?" John said showing them Charlize.

"I don't know" They both said even though Jake knows who did this.

"Ok the I'll just ask Charlize who did this" Barbie said. "Charlize cant talk she can Mama and Dada but other than that she cant talk" Jonathan said as Jake rolled his eyes and says... "But she knows how to point"

"But she can't tell us apart"

"Oh yea that's right" Barbie said. "Oh for the love of pancakes Jonathan did it!" "No I didn't!" He lied

"Ok you can go back upstairs" Barbie said to the both as she pick Charlize up out of her high-chair. "Oh and babe your food is in the microwave" She added before she walk upstairs to Charlize room to clean her up while the boys followed behind.

"Why did you lie again?"

"Cause I want to" Jonathan answered. "Gotta problem with that" Jonathan added as he set down on his bed.

"Yes I do lieing is bad"

"And how is it bad?"

"It's bad because when you tell the truth nobody will believe you" Jake said. "And I'm gonna tell mom that you spilled Charlize food" He added

"Why!"

"Cause I want to"

"You're a horrible brother" Jonathan said getting off his bed.

"Suriously your calling me a horrible brother look what you did to Charlize that's the worst thing a five-year-old could do" Jake said walking out of the room. "Mom?" Jake asked

"Yea" She said as she put Charlize on floor.

"Well you know that whole food spilling?" Jake asked. "Yes"

"It was…" He started but got cut off by Jonathan walking in the room and saying. "It was Jake" Jonathan lied and Jake gave him a glare.

"No it wasn't" Jake said. "Mom I promise I didn't do it" He added.

"Jonathan are you lying?" Barbie asked she knew he was lying but she wanted to see if he will tell the truth but once again he lies. "No mom I didn't do it" He lied again. She couldn't believe it.

"Jonathan look me straight in the eye and tell if you did it or not" Barbie said angry. As he look her in the eyes,he still said he didn't do it.

"That's it I'm tired of your lieing your grounded for three weeks. "And later on me and you need to have a talk" She added as he walk out of the room and into his and Jake room.


End file.
